Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, in particular a package structure including at least one adhesion enhancement structure for increasing a bonding effect between a housing and a substrate of the package structure.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art package structure 10, which includes a substrate 11, at least one chip module 12, a housing 13, and an adhesive 14. The chip module 12 is located on the substrate 11, and the adhesive 14 bonds the housing 13 and the substrate 11 together.
In the prior art package structure 10, the housing 13 which encompasses the chip module 12 is bonded onto the substrate 11 by the adhesive 14; however, if the adhesive 14 is applied too much, it may adversely affect the appearance of the package structure 10, and if the adhesive 14 is applied too little, the housing 13 may be detached from the substrate 11 (peeling). Thus, the prior art package structure 10 is unsatisfactory.
In view of the demerits of the prior art, the present invention provides a package structure having at least one adhesion enhancement structure to enhance the bonding effect between the housing and the substrate, without adversely affecting the appearance of the package structure.